Clumsy
by ClumsyANDinLOVE
Summary: I'd never been a clumsy person. Until seventh year began. I'd been completely the opposite in fact...I'd always been graceful in everything I did. But something changed all of this...Something about James had changed and he caught my eye. LJ! PLZ R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own JKRowling's characters/plots/etc.

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that this story was inspired from Fergie's song Clumsy. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Do you ever feel like you've forgotten to breathe? You're holding your breath and you didn't even notice until you begin gasping for air? And do you ever feel like you aren't yourself anymore? You don't know who you are, what you want, and how you feel about things? And now you feel like the world should stop because you're confused about everything that is you? Or what was you? That time should stop and let you catch up? And just when you were finally getting used to everything, it's all changed? This is exactly how I felt when I realized I was falling in love. 

So now, I'm going to share with you the story of how I fell in love with James Potter. Sure, James and I were friends and our two groups always hung out together, but I never had any romantic feelings for him. And even though James was always asking me to go out with him in a joking manner, I was never really sure if his feelings were true. Later, though, I found out he really had been serious about liking me, but he would just play it off because he knew I'd always tell him no.

Now, I had never been a clumsy person. That is, until seventh year began. I had been completely the opposite in fact. I had always been good with words, never stuttering or stumbling over my words. And I had always been very graceful in everything I did. But something changed all of this the day everyone left on the train for another year at Hogwarts. Something about James had changed and he caught my eye.

* * *

_It's finally seventh year! I can't believe this is the last year I'll be living here at Hogwarts! And this is the last train ride back to the welcoming back feast,_ I thought as I ran through the barrier leading to Platform 9 and ¾. I slowed to a stop with my trunk and gazed up at the Hogwarts express. Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I turned and looked around the platform in search of my friends. 

After looking around for five minutes, I found my three best friends--Audrey, Arabella, and Emma. I smiled as I saw the three of them talking animatedly. They all had changed so much of the summer. I still couldn't believe that I didn't get to hang out with any of them over the summer. Well, it's not like they could have gone with me to the States. And I was there to visit my dad, who I hadn't seen in two years. Now that was definitely an awkward summer. I guess it was a good thing that my friends didn't go. See, my dad got married over summer to this girl named Rachel. I had only met her a few weeks before the wedding, but I figured that she was nice enough. Anyway, all of them had changed drastically since I saw them when school ended.

Audrey was the first person I met on the train to Hogwarts back in first year. She, like myself, is a muggleborn. Audrey had always been the tallest out of the four of us. And her skin was naturally a light golden brown color. Audrey had shoulder length wavy, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I had always loved her eyes--they were just like the ocean. She was also the oldest of the group. And lastly, she had a great sense of humor, but knew when to be serious.

Arabella, or Bella as she prefers to be called, ran into me at Diagon Alley. Literally. She ran into me and knocked both of us to the ground. We hung out that day and she filled me in about the wizarding world and as much as she knew about Hogwarts. We became fast friends. Bella was the third oldest of the group, about a week older than me to be exact, and was just a little taller than me. She too had blonde hair, except it was long and straight, and she had brown eyes. She was the mother of the group, very caring and loving.

And last there was Emma. Emma was a few inches shorter than Audrey and had the most gorgeous long brown hair that naturally produced soft curls. I was always so jealous of her. She had a sort of brownish-greenish colored eyes. And when I first met her she was very shy, but when she's around people she comfortable with, she's a very outgoing person. And I've known her a very long time. She's my neighbor and had been a few years prior to Hogwarts. Although we never talked before that. See, she comes from a pureblooded family and her mother didn't want her talking to anyone who didn't do magic. Now, I know that may seem a little prejudice, but the reason behind all of this was because her mother didn't want muggles finding out about the wizarding world. Emma was very prone to blurting things out that she shouldn't be sharing with anyone.

They had all changed physically over the summer that I began wondering if they would think that I had changed too. I had cut my long auburn hair that had been at my waist and now stood a little longer than my shoulders. I think my face still looked the same--no new freckles and my emerald green eyes were still the same. I stopped growing two years ago, but I did lose a little weight over the summer. And I had great news to tell them. Well, if they couldn't see it themselves. Two weeks earlier, I received my Hogwarts letter and found out that I was the new head girl. I was so excited. But they didn't seem to mention who head boy was. I dropped my trunk off by the train and began heading over to my friends.

I could hear parents saying good bye to their children. Some of the students were running around causing chaos, which reminded me of the past years of James and his friends. Speaking of the Marauders, as they call themselves, where were they? They are normally the first people you'd see anywhere. Anyway, anyone could tell the new first year babies apart from everyone else. Besides the fact that everyone knows pretty much everyone else (or I should say knows of), they were the ones standing off to the side with scared, nervous looks on their faces. This made me smile even more. I can't believe that I was once like them.

Looking around some more, I finally found the Marauders. They were huddled together, laughing and talking amongst themselves--something that was highly unusual, as I sort of mentioned before.

Peter Pettigrew was a part of the Marauders, but to be honest in my opinion I have no idea why he's friends with the rest of them. I know that sounds pretty mean of me, but he just doesn't seem like he fits in with them. Like, if you were to look at all of them in a crowd of people, you wouldn't assume Peter was friends with them.

Remus Lupin is a really nice guy and was my patrol buddy when we were prefects. I wonder if he's the new Head Boy. He's a very intelligent person and a very caring person. And he's got a dark secret only a few people know about--(He's a werewolf). But I still love him as a friend. Just because he's a werewolf once a month, doesn't change who he is as a person and who I see him as.

Sirius Black would be considered the hottie of the group according to the female population of Hogwarts. Well, he and James come very close. But I think he wins because of his bad boy look and his charming personality. He definitely has a way with the ladies. And on the very rare occasion, he lives up to his name.

And lastly, James Potter. What is there to say about James? Believe me when I say there is too much. And it's hard to describe him in just a few sentences. I know it seems weird that I can describe the other three easily, but not James. It's just because there's so much to James and he's the one I'm closest to from that group. Well let's see. He's very funny and intelligent--he's ranking in the second highest in the school. He, like Sirius, has a way with the ladies, but only gets into serious relationships that last more than a few weeks. And I have no idea what else to say about him without getting into too much detail.

I continued on my way to my friends, still glancing over at the Marauders (well more like staring). I was very curious as to why they weren't trying to be the center of attention. Suddenly, James turned his head in my direction and smiled as our eyes met. I guess he felt my gaze burning into the back of his head. Could I be anymore subtle?!?

THUD! Right when I had pulled my eyes away from his gaze, I tripped over some stupid back someone left on the ground. Though, maybe I could have prevented this, if only I had watched where I was walking. My body landed right in the middle of my group of friends.

"Uggg." I groaned, lifting my body weakly. I looked up to see my friends staring down at me. I blushed due to having embarrassed myself.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Bella asked me, with surprise written upon her face. In the seven years she's known me, I've never tripped. No one had.

"Yeah. Just help me up, would ya?" I asked lifting my hand up in the air. Audrey lending me her hand and pulled me up. I snuck a little peak over at the guys to see if they saw, only to find them all looking over laughing at me. This caused me to turn an even brighter red.

"Are you sure you're okay, Lily? You're really red in the face." Emma said bluntly.

"Yes, I promise. So, how were all of your guys' summers?" I said trying to play it cool. And my friends all began to give me a recap of their summers. Bella went to France for a month, Audrey stayed at home and babysat her brothers and sisters for most of the summer, and Emma hung out with the guys. All of them hung out occasionally over the summer. After that, I told them about my summer. When I was done, it was time to start getting on the train.

"Let's go," Audrey said, tugging on my arm. The four of us searched for an empty compartment, but couldn't find one. Finally we came to the last compartment on the train and we pulled the door open to find the Marauders.

"Come in ladies," Sirius said with a smile on his face. After getting situated, we talked for a bit. I was surprised to say the least that none of the Marauders had said anything about me tripping. Suddenly I jumped up out of my seat, startling Remus who had been sitting next to me.

"Sorry guys. I forgot I have to go to the heads compartment. I have to meet the head boy, I'm late." I said, rushing to get my things.

"Don't worry, Lil. The head boy's late too." Sirius said knowingly.

"What'd you do, Sirius? I swear if you did anything to him…"

"Nothing. Jeez. Relax Lily. You really need to relax. I didn't do anything to him." Sirius said holding his hands up.

"Well, then how do you know he's late as well?" I questioned.

"Simple, he's sitting in here with us."

"Ok. Come on, Remus. Let's go." I said reaching for his hand, but stopped midway.

"It isn't him." He said smugly.

"Well, then who is it? I know it's not you. And no offence Peter, but it can't be you…"

"None taken." Peter responded.

"What about James? You forgot about him." Sirius supplied.

"James can't be head boy," I began. "He wasn't a prefect…" I trailed off looking at James' chest, noticing something shinny. It was the head boy badge. I brought my gaze up to his face and he just nodded in confirmation.

"Ok. Well, let's go James. We're late. You too Remus. You're still a prefect, remember?" And so the three of us headed out of the door to the heads compartment to meet the rest of the prefects. We were walking when we heard Sirius open up the door, so we stopped and turned around.

"By the way, Lil, how was your trip," Sirius asked with a grin upon his face. I could only hear laughter around me as I turned bright red once again. What a great way to start the year off, don't ya think?

* * *

A/N: so…what did you think? Was it okay? Did you like it? Please leave me a review of what you thought. And I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading. Oh and this chapter was kinda a background/info about the characters. thanks! 

ClumsyANDinLOVE

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
